Nightix The Movie! The Silver Dragon
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This is the last movie that i'm going to make my nightix stories and i want to thank you all for reading. That's all bye, bye!.


The Prologue

There was a story a long time ago that was written on an ancient scroll.

The story told of a beautiful dragon who was the most treasured in all of the villages in china but one day a terrible curse befallen the land.

And the once beautiful dragon turned into a silver stone like state and the one who placed the curse was one called yao a female demon that terrorized the people for years until one day she wanted to take china as her own.

So she kept the now silver dragon locked away in Tung chung fort and to make sure that no one will ever get through she created four seals one for water, fire, earth and air.

But this mission may be too great for the most powerful fairy's in the whole world so they must seek the help of four tribes that have mastered the elements and stop yao and release the silver dragon.

_I kept digging a hole underground._

_Without knowing where the hole would go on to._

_With a spade wet with dirt in one hand, I searched for your arm._

_While I scraped together and scattered my patched-up happiness I was crushed by your strength,_

_The burning._

_The burning. _

_Imprint of a palm that won't become unstuck._

_Cut between the clouds stained red by my riven wings and find me flapping them skillfully._

_Where will the eternity I drew confined in a cocoon bud and blossom, I wonder?._

_At last, the morning will bring back the dark night and steal away my sight._

_I believed._

_By my fumbling, the moonlight would overlap and tangle and thus could become the place where you are._

_The igniting._

_The igniting._

_The promised place that won't come back run through the earth stained black by my riven pain and find me flapping my wings skillfully._

_If you cannot hear me even if I scream, I want you to break me with your own hands._

_While I still call myself "Me"_

_Your arms, which caught me, changed into calm dust and I just quietly gazed up at the heavens._

_The burning._

_The burning._

_Imprint of a palm that won't become unstuck._

_Cut between the clouds tinged red by my riven wings._

_The igniting._

_The igniting._

_The promised place that won't come __back and find me flapping them skillfully. _

Ashley and the little angels were playing ring around the rosy in their bedroom.

"Ring around the rosy's, pocket full of posies ash's, ash's we all fall down!"

All three of them laughed and had a great time.

Her computer ringed, she opened it up and it was queen serenity with the sailor soldiers.

"Hey queen serenity and soldiers! Aurore and Alicia say hi to them"

"Hi guys!"

"Hello!"

"It's nice to see the two of you! Ashley your mother tells me that you're looking for the silver dragon?"

"Yeah she said that it's in Tung chung fort somewhere in hong kong so me and the other's are going to head there this afternoon"

"Ok but you're going to need some help on this one"

"Why? Where just going to get the silver dragon and come back to my parent's palace"

Queen serenity sighed while putting her elbows on the desk and frowned.

"Well… There's more to the story than meets the eye"

"Really? Like what?"

She told her the story about the dragon and the female demon.

"I see… But who are we going to look for to help us in the tribes that you mentioned if they don't know us?"

"Don't worry I'll notify them about you and be careful"

"We will"

After hanging up the girls got ready for the trip to hong kong and told the others about the story.

"So love let me get this straight… We're going to free a dragon that most people there won't think it even exists anymore and stop this demon person is that right?"

"Yes that's right murdoc"

He shook his head while sighing. "Well what have we got to lose?"

Everyone joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX ZOOMIX!"

They transported to the water tribe and talked to the chief about helping them to break the water seal.

"Queen serenity told us that you would visit us and we will help you break the seal but you must seek the help of the other element tribes first… Here use this to quickly get to the others"

He gave Ashley a water star that was glowing with a beautiful light blue energy.

"Thanks… Come on guys"

Using the star they went to the fire tribe and asked for their help then they went to earth tribe and so on.

"Oh yes! Just take a left from this road and follow it until you see two roads take the right one and you'll find it"

"Ok thanks"

Following the instructions they finally found the fort.

It was old and run down without a chance to be repaired.

The courtyard wasn't looking better either, the walls were dirty and the air was damp from not being taken care of in a long time.

Once all of the tribes were assembled they used their bending to break the seals and finally open the fort.

"Thank all of you so much for helping us!"

"You're welcome… Maybe we should accompany all of you because of the female demon"

"Thanks but I think that we can handle it"

"Ok see you around"

The girls joined hands and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX ANGELIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Aurore!... Twin fairy of sparkly purple dust!"

"Alicia!... Twin fairy of sparkly pink dust!"

2d gave his love a long kiss before letting her go as did sinbad and murdoc.

The girls ran inside and saw the silver dragon.

It was bigger than the others had anticipated because they thought that it was just going to be like a little statue but this was a fully grown adult!.

"Girls?"

"Ya we know Ash… Look up there!"

Yao revealed herself on top of the statue and spoke in an almost animalistic tone.

"You will not get the dragon humans!"

She jumped down on the ground and had a beautiful face but the rest… Nothing too note about.

"Why did you turn this village's dragon into silver and stone?"

She smiled at all of them before walking towards it.

"Because I can and all of you are next demon strike!"

"Grass angelus defense!"

"Gold arrow!"

The golden arrow pierced the demon in the heart but she kept on fighting like it was nothing.

Ashley shot two more arrows this time in her chest and her stomach but still she wouldn't go down.

'Is she made of steel? Why is she not getting damaged?"

"Aurore can you do something for me?"

"What is it mommy?"

"Can you use your powers and find out where her weak spot is for me?"

"Yeah sure… Purple sparkly eyes!"

The fairy dust went into her body and it glowed white showing the weak spot to be her lower back.

"Thanks! Can you and the others try to distract her so I can hit her?"

"We'll do our best mommy"

The others distracted yao as long as they could and that gave Ashley plenty of seconds to hit the target.

"Thanks for showing me the target! Gold arrow!"

Once the arrow pierced her weak spot the female demon screamed in pain but made one final attempt to attack all of them.

"Demon spears!"

"Rose angel thorn shield!"

Rose's shield managed to stop the spears that were quickly heading to her and the others.

After the demon died the benders ran into the room with murdoc and the rest.

"We did it guys!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go nightix!"

Everyone looked at the silver dragon and the ground started shaking beneath their feet.

Then light was coming through and it finally broke free from its eternal imprisonment.

"The dragon is free!"

They got on their knees and bowed their heads in honor but then it started to talk.

"Thank you all for freeing me from my torment… Let me return the favor"

He gently blowed white dust from his mouth and it gave the nightix fairies brand new weapons.

"We got dreamer swords girls! Thank you holy dragon"

"Sweetheart what are dreamer swords?"

"They are the most powerful items in the whole world but wands are even more powerful"

"Ah I see"

Everyone got out just in time to see the holy dragon fly above the villagers and heard them scream and cheer.

Ashley's phone started to ring, it was her parent's.

"Hi mommy and daddy!"

"Hello sweetie! Did you free-"

"Yes dad we did and guess what? Me and the girls got our dreamer swords!"

"Really? Wow."

"Dad I'll talk to you and mom later ok?"

"Ok bye"

Once everything settled down the gang resumed their journey to save faith and stop waticorp once and for all.

_Deep in my soul, the love so strong it takes control._

_Love we both know, the secrets bare the feelings show._

_Driven far apart, I'll make a wish on a shooting star._

_There will come a day, somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love._

_Even though you're gone love will still live on the feeling is so strong my only love, my only love._

_There will come a day, somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love._

_You've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart, I've known you from the start my only love._

_There will come a day, somewhere far away in your arms I'll stay my only love._

_You've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart, I've known you from the start my only love._

_My only love!. _

This is the last movie that I'll make for the nightix club and for all of you who are confused about the plot this takes place between season 6 episode 6 and the beginning of season 7 so that's why they still have their angelix powers.

And there swords are made of real gemstones like Ashley's is made of real obsidian.

While greena's is forged of real jade and so on and so forth.

Thanks for joining me in this brand new movie!. ^-^


End file.
